Autumn Hideaway
Autumn Hideaway was a Hard map made by Nennai. It had 7 Buttons. It was removed after the 2018-2019 Winter Event. Since June 2019, it has since been remade by Azuraic, formerly known as JiroTheWolfie (User: Jiro the Otter), and is available on FE2 Map Test. Autumn Hideaway is a map that was added quite early in the game's development. It is a hard map, but it is known as one of the easiest Hard maps, although this credit can sometimes be given to Snowy Peaks or Crystal Caverns. The map is located at high mountains with a waterfall and lake. The map is filled with a lot of trees and wooden equipment like fences, torches, bridges, etc. It is also filled with some trees and bushes. Also, if you hit the 6th button, you will hear a stone gate sound and it will open. Autumn Hideaway is formerly the easiest Hard map in Flood Escape 2. However, if the server is full of slow or lazy people, death usually occurs between the second and third buttons. This map is just a little bit harder than Mysterium, which can easily lead the server towards Insane, even in a normal server. Since it's remake, it is a bit harder than the original, with a new area being added. *An invisible arrow at the ladder to the finish line is formidable in the original. Some players climb this arrow to get up without pressing the last button. Someone still has to press the last button for the gate to open. *An Air Bubble does appear in this map, but it's actually only needed for the person who will press the 3rd button. Some people use it anyways or the one going for the button doesn't use it at all. *The bridge you use to get to the 4th and 5th buttons used to break upon pressing the 5th, now it just disappears. This was changed to remove a ton of lag players would receive upon the bridge breaking. *The corner in the End Zone is the way to glitch out of the map to troll players, but this happens very rarely. This is impossible in the newer version. *Most players don't know the previous features in this map. In the Alpha Version, there is only one truss leading to the upper part of the map. The truss that leads to the End Zone was a very small truss which makes players challenge to climb up. The acid instantly turns into lava after pressing the third button. *The ceiling above the second button in the original is missing. *When this map was made, players did not expect an underwater button. This led them to believe the map was impossible for several days because they couldn't find the button. *Autumn Hideaway was removed because of an incident that happened back in February of 2018 involving the creator which led to Crazyblox deciding that he should cut all ties with the creatorhttps://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/503775054753169408/538030234998538251/image0.png, leading to the removal of Autumn Hideaway. *As of June 2019, Autumn Hideaway has reportedly been remade by Azuraic, also known as JiroTheWolfie. It is now available to play on FE2 Map Test. There are no current rumors on if this remade version will be added to Flood Escape 2. *In August 2019, someone on Nennai's Discord Server reached out to her due to Azuraic remaking Autumn Hideaway and Pipelines without permission. This issue has since been resolved. *For a brief period of time, Azuraic's version of this map had an extended area. This extension is no longer playable. *Azuraic's version of Autumn Hideaway is missing button 6. *To pay homage to the hole above the second button in the original, there is also an open hole above the second button in the newer version. However, you cannot climb out of it due to an invisible wall. tr:Autumn Hideaway Category:Hard Maps Category:Maps Category:Test Maps